philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aksyon-Tonite-Weekend
A''ksyon'' (lit. Action), is the flagship national network news program broadcast by TV5 in the Philippines. Its primetime weekday edition, which is also known as Aksyon Prime is the third of four editions anchored by Carlo Marasigan and Erwin Tulfo, with special segments hosted by MJ Marfori, Chiqui Roa-Puno and Lourd de Veyra. Aksyon Prime is broadcast Monday-Sundays at 5:00-10:00pm. (PST).Aksyon is recently extended into Aksyon sa Umaga-first of four editions (morning at 4:00-9:00am), Aksyon sa Tanghali-second of four editions (Noontime at 12:00-2:00pm), and Aksyon Tonite-last of four editions (late-night at 10:00-11:00pm) The primetime and late-night editions of the newscast are both simulcasted on AksyonTV, on radio through 92.3 News FM in Mega Manila and its provincial Radyo5 stations nationwide, and overseas through Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International. The morning edition is only simulcasted on AksyonTV and overseas through Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International but not simulcast on Radyo5.Aksyon sa Tanghali is only aired on TV5 and overseas through Kapatid TV5 but not simulcast on both Radyo5 and AksyonTV because of the radio program Relasyon during noontime except for some cases. Background The newscast is based on News5's slogan "Higit sa Balita, Impormasyon at Kaganapan, Aksyon" which literally means "Beyond the news, information, and events, Action." Aksyon premiered on April 5, 2010 at 5:00-10:00pm with Paolo Bediones and Cheryl Cosim as its first anchors. The news program used a touch-screen television called "Aksyon Board." It is the first local newscast to report via Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. There is also a round-up news update called Aksyon Ngayon anchored by Dindo Flora, Cristina Lazo, and former Tambayan 101.9 (now MOR 101.9) DJ Reggie Valdez.On October 25, 2010, Erwin Tulfo of the police-report-and-public-service-segment Aksyon Metro joined the newscast and their time slot was moved from 5:00-10:00pm. The same day, the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB.On November 8, 2010, the newscast began its simulcast on the newly launched 92.3 News FM.On February 17, 2011, Paolo Bediones left the newscast for Aksyon JournalisMO, leaving Cosim and Tulfo as the main anchors, with Shawn Yao (showbiz and weather) and Makata Tawanan (Makata's Super Bidyo) as segment anchors. The newscast was also given new weekday graphics and new virtual background while starting its simulcast on AksyonTV on February 21, 2011.On June 6, 2011, the newscast added a news desk while updating their graphics and title card. "Makata's Super Bidyo," a video features segment, was reformatted with its new name "Makatang Gala" (The Stray Poet), where Makata Tawanan goes on streets to bring information to its viewers.On July 25, 2011, Lourd de Veyra joined the newscast, hosting his weather-and-trivia-segment "Weather or Not."On February 6, 2012, Aksyon divided into two parts, Metro Aksyon focused on police reports around Metro Manila, and Rodolfo Jun Sabayton hosted "Anong Problema Mo", and the remaining 160-minutes is the national and other news.On February 20, 2012, Aksyon modified its newsdesk and updating its graphics and title card.On January 7, 2013, Aksyon reexpand its time again to 160-minutes, from 5:00-10:00pm. It has a new segment called " Happy News ".On January 26, 2013, Aksyon returned its Saturdays-Sundays edition. It airs from 5:00-10:00 pm.On June 2013, the newscast stopped the simulcast on AksyonTV to give way the primetime sports programming of AksyonTV.On October 14, 2013, along with the launch of News5's primetime block KBO: Karunungan, Balita, Opinyon, Aksyon updated its newsdesk, graphics and title card.On December 23, 2013, Aksyon, along with other News5 programs, transferred from its former Novaliches studio to a larger TV5 Media Center in Mandaluyong.On March 2014, the newcast has new two segments. The first is Caught in Aksyon, it is about the issues – accidents, violation, and wrongful activities caught on CCTV Cameras. Second is Makatarugan Ba?, it is about the issues that one or more individuals has a violations in a law, it will explained and anchored by Atty. Mel Sta. Maria.On July 21, 2014, "Aksyon" branding on its newscasts: beginning with Aksyon sa Umaga (4:00-9:00 am, replacing Good Morning Ser), Aksyon sa Tanghali (12:00-2:00 pm), the reformatted flagship Aksyon Prime (5:00-10:00 pm) and Aksyon Tonite (10:00-11:00 pm, replacing Pilipinas News).On August 18, 2014, Aksyon sa Tanghali extended their timeslot from 120 minutes (12:00-2:00pm) to 60 minutes (12:00-1:00 pm).Since October 21, 2014 Aksyon Prime cut their time to 160-minutes to give way for PBA games during Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday games.On November 3, 2014, Veteran war correspondent and Philippine Center for Investigative Journalism multimedia director Ed Lingao joins Aksyon Tonite, replacing Paolo Bediones, which left the newscast as effect of a video scandal while he was on GMA Network. Ed Lingao is previously with TV5 (formerly ABC-5) from 2004 - 2009 as Head of News and as Contributor on Aksyon's predecessor, TEN: The Evening News.On April 6, 2015, all Aksyon newscasts including Aksyon News Alerts made history as they shifted to 16:9 high definition production, the first among the top three networks in the country. However, with digital television at its first years, these newscasts are aired to viewers in a downgraded 4:3 standard definition letterbox (either on widescreen or CRT TVs).On June 1, 2015, all Aksyon newscasts updated their graphic packages that can overlap the 4:3 screen limit (similar to that of several US local TV stations who uses the AFD #10 broadcast flag). The studio set was also renovated and expanded to accommodate an LED screen at the back of the studio.On July 20, 2015, all Aksyon newscasts eliminated the letterboxes, through the use of a 4:3 pan scan format. As a result, all of its newscast were reverted to 4:3 standard definition, with on-air graphics re-framed to fit the viewer's output. However, the letterboxing output shall remain to be used for some circumstances (such as events like the SONA where the originating source only applies to 16:9 widescreen TVs).Aksyon's weekend edition, then called Aksyon Weekend, premiered on April 10, 2010 at 5:00 pm. Co-anchoring the weekend edition were Cherie Mercado, Jove Francisco and Martin Andanar, all final anchors of Aksyon's predecessor, TEN: The Evening News. Mercado, pregnant when the weekend edition first aired, when she got gave birth to her child, she was replaced by Amelyn Veloso, Naomi Dayrit, and then Maricel Halili, when she was the permanent replacement for Mercado. The weekend edition was moved to late nights on October 10, 2010 to make way for the pilot episodes of Willing Willie. Being absent on his last five weeks, Andanar was pulled out of the newscast to anchor the late-night newscast Aksyon JournalisMO on October 24, 2010.On October 30, 2010, Andanar was replaced on Aksyons weekend edition by his co-host on the weekday morning program ''Sapul sa Singko, Atty. Mike Templo. He joined Halili and Francisco, who remained in the weekend newscast although he was also assigned to the late night newscast. The weekend edition was split into Aksyon Sabado and Aksyon Linggo.On August 5, 2012, Aksyon Sabado/Linggo made its final broadcast to give way to Pilipinas News weekend edition on August 11, 2012 until July 13, 2014.On August 11, 2012, the weekend edition returned on air. But this time, it is now being anchored by Raffy Tulfo and Grace Lee. And it is being aired on Saturday-Sundays only because of the weekend edition of Pilipinas News which is aired every Saturday and Sunday around midnight. Tulfo has a new segment called "Itimbre Mo, Tol". On July 19, 2014, Raffy Tulfo and Grace Lee was replaced on Aksyon s weekend edition by his co-host on the weekday noontime-Show Eat-Bulaga Patrcia Tumulak He joined Isabelle Daza and Carlo Marasigan Joe Marasigan, who remained in the weekend newscast although he was also assigned to the late night newscast. The weekend edition was split into Aksyon-Weekend Regional versions Aksyon has two regional versions: Aksyon Bisaya, a late afternoon regional newscast aired on TV5 Cebu. It was launched on July 18, 2011, following the station's launch in Cebu The other one is Aksyon Dabaw. It was launched on May 4, 2014 on TV5 Davao. Hourly news bulletins Aksyon has hourly news bulletin spin-offs on television and radio. These are: *Aksyon Alert, formerly known as ''Aksyon Ngayon'', is the hourly news update of TV5 airing every day with several anchors in various hours. It airs the latest news of the hour, with the day's headlines presented before the end of the update. *Aksyon News Update, the radio news bulletin of Radyo5 92.3 News FM airing every 30 minutes of every day. Aside from latest news, this radio news bulletin also airs reports from Radyo5 News Team. News FM airs Aksyon News Alert interrupting an ongoing program when a developing story breaks instead of Aksyon News Update. '''Weekend-Anchors 'Aksyon-Sa-Umaga' *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) * Isabelle Daza-(2014-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2010–present) 'Aksyon-Sa-T'a'nghali' *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) * Isabelle Daza-(2014-present) 'Aksyon-Primetime' *Carlo Marasigan-(2010-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2010–present) 'Aksyon-Tonite' *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) *Isabelle Daza-(2014-present) 'Former-Anchors' *Martin Andanar (2010) *Cherie Mercado (2010) *Mike Templo (2010-2012) *Maricel Halli (2010-2012) *Jove Francisco (2010-2012) *Raffy Tulfo (2012-2014) *Grace Lee (2012-2014) 'Awards' 'Gawad Tanglaw' *2015 – Best News Program for Aksyon *2015 – Best Female News Program Anchor for Luchi Cruz-Valdez *2015 – Best Morning Program for Aksyon Sa Umaga *2014 – Best Female News Program Anchor for Cheryl Cosim 'KBP Golden Dove' *2013 – Best Female Newscaster for Cheryl Cosim *2015 - Best Newscast for Aksyon Tonite *2015 - Best Female Newscaster for Luchi Cruz-Valdez *2015 - Ka Doroy Broadcaster of the Year Award for Luchi Cruz-Valdez 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *2014 – Best Male Newscaster for Erwin Tulfo 'See also' *AksyonTV – the country's first 24/7 news and sports channel in Filipino language on free television named after the title of the TV5's flagship newscast. *Aksyon JournalisMO *News5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 *List of programs broadcast by AksyonTV